The Death Of Me
by PandaDee
Summary: My master sent me to do a job. Assess the coven in the Americas, kill them if the need presents itself. The Volturi do not offer second chances...until I saw his golden eyes and found the very center of my being, of my universe, staring back at me. I knew that he was the only one that made the monster fade away. He was the only one to see me, the real me. And I had to kill him. M!


**A/N: I've been away from this site for about a year now…but now I'm back. And better than ever. This is helping ease my stubborn wall of writers block. I am thinking of updating my other stories, and taking off a few of the one shots, but I hope to continue this one again. **

**You won't like this side of Bella, but…it's necessary for the plot to unfold. **

**Chapter One – Killer **

I sank into the branch of the majestic oak tree and watched the landscape as heavy breathing and sweat filled my nostrils. The night was young and the moon high in her place above the unworthy that lived on this planet. The forest was spread out before me and went on for miles; its secrets dark and its sights unseen by the living – unknown to anything but the night. The forest was thick this far away from civilization on the Spanish coast, yet I could still taste the blood saturating below the skin of the man's throat, calling to my demon through the black trees. The melody of his racing heart was like the savory Spanish music on the coastal town below as I danced through the trees that bathed in the light of the moon, gracing her with their love in hushed voices.

The man could feel the darkness in my soul approaching, and began to run faster. I grinned and stalked toward him, bloodstained claws ready to feel his flesh.

And of course, being the blind human that he was, he stumbled and I saw that his fight for his life was over.

A simple fallen tree came into his path, tearing open the flesh of his chest and breaking one of his legs as he fell on a bed of rock and thistle. Before he could get up and continue to flee from my presence, I pinned him there and sat on his waist, smiling down at the cringing meal before me. "Mira lo que tenemos aqui…" I spoke in his foreign tongue, sending shivers down his spine and chilling his heated blood as my hips ground into his thickening length. His heart pumped faster, swirling his honeyed and sugary spiced scent around me.

I was intoxicated as I moved from the shadows and my lip curled over my perfect teeth as I showed him my black eyes – hungry eyes. "P-por favor! Tengo familia, hijos!" He pleaded, thinking I had no idea of the wife and daughter lurking in the warmth of their home this winter night – the same home I had followed him from after getting a scent of his sweet life force.

My master said this human posed a threat. And I moved to end that threat. I did not ask questions.

There was no gray in the job that I did.

My strong hands curled around his neck. So fragile…_so weak_. I laughed as he choked on his own blood, my sing-song voice at his ear. "You should have thought of that," my fangs dragged across his neck, my chocolate hair fanning out across his chest as I curled into the warm, human flesh below me. "Before you crossed the Volturi. Before you ran from my master." I bit my lip as I stared down at the horror on his face, smiling as the moon danced on his burgundy colored blood.

"N-No! Please!" He gurgled off as the monster inside of me couldn't bear the heat in its throat. I bit down onto his jugular, ripping it out in a gory mess of skin and tissue before I gorged myself on his sweet essence. His shrieks could still be heard in the memories of the still trees that had witnessed my crime against nature, my perfect murder. I walked away from the burning corpse I'd left drained of all life, a smile on my bloodstained lips as I ran up the forest trail to the warm house were two more bodies were just waiting to be devoured by the monster within me.

* * *

"Ah my dear!" My master of the castle exclaimed as I dragged an unconscious human body into his chambers. The familiar stone walls and ancient paintings of the oldest clan of vampires surrounded me, and I smiled as I felt the warmth from the fire behind the three chairs in the center of the room. The members of the guard greeted me with smirks on their undead faces as I threw the unconscious woman over to him, smirking back as I licked her blood from my lips. "You've returned…and brought a snack," he laughed delightedly, going to the girl as she began to wake and stare around in horror. Her big green eyes widened as she caught sight of me, the one that killed her mother in front of her and drained her blood, setting fire to their cozy cottage in the woods before my fist connected with her temple and brought her blackness.

My master smiled at her as she screamed, wagging his finger in front of her as he approached and she backed away. "Now, now," he chastised, "wouldn't want to make it worse, would you?" His smile made the woman's heart stop dead in her chest. Impossibly fast, he was before her, ripping apart her throat, biting through her tendons and licking away every last drop until she was still as death, pale as snow, and withered as if she had aged a hundred years in seconds. I smirked down at her and stepped over the body.

"Aro," I bowed as the slaves he kept fought over the body, snapping at each other as if they were common animals. My hiss silenced them and when my eyes focused on the man in black before me, I bowed my head. "I have eliminated the threat, as you asked. Should there be anything else or might I retire for the day?" I wondered, gazing at the sun that was just beginning to rise from the east. It had been a long night of playing cat and mouse, teasing the human with my game until I saw fit to end his life and quench my suffering.

"My pet I fear there _is_ one more task I must ask of you," he sighed, coming to stand before me as my eyes turned dark.

I was the perfect hunter, the ideal warrior, and the leader of his guard. My gifts…he called them…were deemed useful some two hundred years ago when he found me nearly dead from starvation, begging for my un-life to end. Now, I would never be so weak. I would never let myself go hungry when there was so much fun to be had killing the weak and selfish. I nodded, staring into his milky red eyes with my clear burgundy orbs because I lived for the hunt. I lived for the kill, to watch my suffering in the eyes of another and forget the pain left inside from when I was... I shook my head and ended the image of warm brown eyes, shining with fear as vampires approached my home.

"Yes, master?" I wondered, curling around the idea of being able to go out of these walls and feast.

Aro would not put me to a task unless it was an imminent threat, as the human man who had escaped from our hunting party had been. "There is a clan that I need assessed. In the Americas..." he trailed off, shrugging as he walked away from me and sat gracefully upon his throne.

"A clan?" I wondered, scowling as I moved toward the map on the table beside me, the one he had pointed to as he sat down with a glass of his aged human based wine. There was a spot near Canada marked with a red pawn. "What could a clan possibly do to us?" I was unable to hold back the snort of derision that passed me. Uninterested, I looked away from the map of the Americas, and up to the man that had made me what I was this night. What I was every night.

"Oh my dear," he laughed delightedly as he stood again and came to take my silent hands in his, "there are so many things to be learned from possibilities. There are five vampires living in the state of Washington that need attending to." He sighed, turning his gaze on me and dropping my ever silent hands.

"These vampires," I commented after assessing his temperament, "they are unlike us, I presume?"

The grimace that crossed his face was enough of an answer for me. "They believe in life – a rather seventies styled life, if you ask me – they feed on animals and live amongst humans _passively_." He rolled his eyes and I felt mine making the same motion.

Great. More hippies to destroy.

"The vampire in Alaska wasn't enough?" I scoffed, falling into his regal chair rather haphazardly. My legs were on the arm while I crossed my limbs and stared up into his ancient mind.

He smirked down at me and shook his head severely. "No. I am afraid these heathens are kin to those that still live in Alaska. The ones we gave a second chance."

"The Volturi do not offer second chances," I seethed, seeing red as I remembered the mistake my master had committed by letting those dogs go free. "We granted them life only to see them roam the earth, feeling human emotion and god forbid _falling in love with mortals_," I almost puked the words from my mouth as they spilled passed it.

He smiled at my rage and turned toward the ever rising sun. "These vampires are a threat to our lifestyle, _Isabella_," he muttered my name with reverence as he stepped away from a rouge ray of sunshine that peered in from his favorite stained glass portrait of the three Volturi leaders. I shrunk away from the way it sounded on his foul tongue, like an unwanted caress from a forgotten lover. "They must be assessed and dealt with, should the situation rise, but…it will take time." He grinned wickedly – in a way that I had once found familiar before I was lying on my stomach in his chambers, mind blank as I let his cock pound into my virgin walls, staining the sheets with venom and his seed. I shuddered and curled away from him, staring at the sunlight and wishing it could burn those memories from my mind.

"Why would assessing a coven take time?" My voice was lifeless, uncaring, as I stared into my most feared darkness and let the monster come back to save me from my own thoughts. I blinked up at him with hungry eyes and felt my throat burn.

"Because my dear," he sighed and began to walk away, but stopped at the heavy doors of the throne room and stared at me, showing me that there was no choice to be made after his coming words. I sat up straight and glared at the man that I called master for three hundred years in disbelief, baring my fangs as a sinister smile played on his thin lips. "You need to play the part."

**A/N:**

**So this is just something that is going through my mind right now…really helping with the whole writers block situation I've had for the past….year?**

**Yeah. **

**Review it. **

**-Panda**


End file.
